A doctors hidden past
by Mitsumistar
Summary: Helena is the rangers ally, but her past is a mystery. Now Ivan Ooze has been released and he's not just after revenge he's after Helena too. Will Helena's past be revealed? Rate T to be safe.
1. Danger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers in any way. Everything belongs to it's respective creators. I only own my oc's.**

Things were happening as they usually did at the Command Center. Zordon was in a meditative state, Alpha 5 and Helena were working in the lab. Helena loved working on things with Alpha, especially cooking. Helena had been with Zordon and Alpha for as long as she could remember. Zordon had given her a home when she had nowhere else to go after she had lost her memories.

She couldn't remember what she was like or where she was from before her memory loss, but that was okay she made many new memories. If one looked at Helena it would be noticed she was very beautiful. Helena had long straight black hair reaching almost to her waist and light purple eyes. She wore a sleeveless strapped red dress that reached an inch past her knees, a long white lab coat, black thigh high socks, a black choker necklace around her neck, and a pair of white slip on shoes. As she helped Alpha in the lab the alarms suddenly starting going off.

"Ai yi yi!", Alpha cried in panic. Helena looked up from her work. The alarms seemed to get louder. Alpha started walking off towards the hub. Not wanting to be unaware of any possible danger Helena followed.

The computers consoles were going wild. Lights were flashing and the alarms kept going off. Alpha was pressing buttons and pulling levers, but the alarms just continued. This was just all so confusing, the alarms let alone the computers never acted like this before. Helena looked up at Zordon's tube hopeful that the sage would come up with a solution as to what could be causing this.

Apparently sensing Helena's concerns Zordon spoke up. "Alpha scan Angel Grove for any possible threats.", Zordon told Alpha. "Ai yi yi! Right Zordon!", Alpha replied While scanning the city an image of a construction site appeared on the viewing globe. Construction workers were all gathered around what looked like a large purple egg with a black claw like nailed metal hand clamped around it.

Upon seeing the image Helena felt like her heart had skipped a beat and small sense of fear come over her. Why did she feel so scared? Something about that egg just didn't feel right. Helena looked up at Zordon. To her surprise Zordon looked rather grim.

"Alpha contact the rangers at once! The situation is far worse then we could've imagined!", said Zordon. Alpha understanding pressed some buttons on one of the consoles. Not long after Tommy's voice could be heard. "What's up Alpha?", Tommy asked. "Rangers Zordon needs you at the Command Center it's urgent!", Alpha replied.

"We're on way.", Tommy told him. As soon as the transmission ended the alarms and the computers seemed to only get worse. "Ai yi yi yi yi! The subtronic interfaces are short ciruiting! I have to find a way to alternate the frequency modulators!", Alpha cried. With that Helena decided to search for some tools. When she got back she saw the six teenagers with attitude themselves speaking with Zordon.

"Six thousand years ago a morphological being known as Ivan Ooze ruled the world with a reign of unparalleled terror. He was on the verge of completing construction of his ultimate weapons. The ectomorphicon titans. Twin machines capable of enslaving the entire universe.", Zordon explained to the rangers. Helena tensed up a little at the mention of this name. "What happened to him?", Rocky asked. "A group of young warriors like yourselves , lured him into a hyperlock chamber and buried him deep underground. But now the chamber has been accidentally uncovered. You must return it to the depths before it is opened and Ivan is released.", Zordon further explained. "His ectomorphicons were buried near the chamber. If Ivan escapes he's sure to find them.", Alpha told the rangers.

"Use extreme caution rangers. You are dealing with an evil here that is beyond all imagination.", Zordon warned the rangers. As Helena stood beside Alpha she couldn't help but feel worried. Why did she tense up when Zordon mentioned that name? As Helena pondered over this an image of a pair of frightening eyes appeared in her mind. Startled by the vision Helena accidentally dropped the tool box she was holding.

The tool box cluttering to the ground caused everyone to turn their attention to her. "Helena what's the matter?", asked Billy. Not wanting to worry anyone Helena decided to hide it from them. "Nothing I just lost my grip on the tool box.", Helena lied. Everyone seemed to buy it and left it alone.

After the rangers departed to go look for the chamber Helena still felt a little uneasy. From Zordon's description of Ivan Ooze earlier he didn't sound very pleasant, perhaps even disgusting. Could Ivan have some kind of connection to her own forgotten past? She hoped not, it might not be very pretty if he does. The eyes that she imagined whose were they? Helena could only hope one day her questions would be answered.

 **How was it? Let me know what you think. R &R tips on what I can do to improve are welcome. No flamers please.**


	2. Ooze

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers in any way. Everything belongs to it's respective owners. I only own my oc's**

Later that night at the Command Center Zordon from his tube could feel that evil was on the move. Helena just came from the lab as she heard Zordon speaking to Alpha. "Alpha my sensors tell me the rangers were too late. Ivan is on his way here.", Zordon told his assistant. "Don't worry nobody enters the Command Center without a power coin.", Alpha reassured him. Suddenly the alarms went off for a moment.

Alpha, Zordon, and Helena heard what sounded like gurgling and turned their heads to see ooze seeping through the thin cracks in the door. Helena gasped and covered her mouth before looking at Alpha. "You were saying?", Helena asked. "Well almost nobody.", said Alpha. Helena could sense the fear and panic in the young robots voice.

The ooze slithered across the floor and rose into the shape of a creature. Helena was repulsed at the sight of the creature. He had violet skin, no hair, a growth on his head with multiple horns, a mark on his forehead, two horns on his chin and long fingernails that looked like they hadn't been manicured in years. He wore what appeared to be robes similar to what a sorcerer wore. His robes were so long you couldn't see his feet, had a high collar, a belt, and a pair of bracelets with what appeared to be green and red gemstones.

Helena could only guess this was none other than Ivan Ooze. He had an evil grin on his face as he approached the center of the room. "Gee pretty fancy schmancy. I guess if you invest your money well for sixty centuries you can buy something pretty nice." said Ivan. He didn't notice Alpha was in front of him until he gave him a karate chop to the gut. Ivan only burped upon impact.

"Uh-oh...", Alpha said realizing his mistake. Ivan looked down at Alpha and chuckled a little in amusement. He raised an arm over Alpha and zapped him with a small surge of electricity. Alpha started spinning out of control. Helena gasped placing her hands over her mouth again.

Ivan looked in Helena's direction. He flashed Helena a creepy smirk. Helena terrified bolted and hid behind one of the consoles. She poked her head out a little so she could see what was happening. 'That was just creepy. What was he looking at me like that for? I didn't do anything.', Helena thought.

"You haven't changed Ooze. You're still picking on creatures smaller than yourself.", said Zordon. Helena could sense the dislike in Zordon's voice. Helena went over to Alpha who was no longer sparking with electricity, but he was moving around in circles while in place, he was even saying his usual "Ai yi yi's" along with incoherent babble she couldn't make out. She could only guess being injured by Ivan messed with his mind. Helena tried getting him to stand still, but he just kept moving in circles and moving his arms.

"How am I supposed to help him if he just keeps moving like this?", Helena whispered. As she was trying to figure out a way to help Alpha, Ivan was speaking directly to Zordon. "Oh put a sock in it Z ten minutes out of the egg and I'm already listening to one of your lectures. You locked me away into your stuffy little hyperlock chamber and tossed me away into the depths like yesterdays trash! Do you have any idea what it's like to be locked up in a rotten egg for six thousand years?! It's boring! Not to mention I've had a charlie horse since the Renaissance." Ivan said bending slightly. Zordon seemed to glare slightly at Ivan. "You wont get away with this Ooze!", Zordon warned Ivan.

"You robbed me of my prime! I was the supreme ruler of the most foul empire in the universe! And now it's time to pay the piper." Ooze told Zordon. He pulled out a flute, played a few notes and pointed it at a pillar firing purple electricity at it. Helena looked up from where she was with Alpha surprised at the sudden explosion. "All the things that I have missed the black plague!", Ivan shouted firing another bolt of electricity at another pillar. It came crashing down. "The Spanish Inquisition!", Ivan shouted.

Helena saw him fire another bolt of electricity at one more pillar destroying it. "The Brady Bunch Reunion!", Ivan yelled. Purple electricity whizzed past Alpha and Helena destroying one of the computer consoles. Ivan started laughing insanely as he did this. Helena started screaming having never seen someone cause so much destruction and feel so afraid. Ivan released a lot of streams of purple electricity through the Command Center.

Ivan continued to laugh as he caused destruction. Helena heard Zordon groan, he was clearly in pain. She looked at Zordon's tube. His face was fading in and out. "ZORDON!", Helena screamed.

Ivan laughed as Zordon's tube was destroyed along with the other computer consoles. The destruction finally stopped. Helena had been ducking down to avoid being hit. When she looked up she wished she hadn't. The Command Center was wrecked. Things were sparking with electricity, instruments were damaged, the consoles were still there, but it would be a miracle if they were even still operational.

Helena couldn't believe it her home was destroyed, her closest friend was hurt, and Zordon was gone. Ivan marveled at the damage he had caused. "You, you monster!", Helena shouted. Ooze upon hearing Helena's outburst turned to look at her. To Helena's surprise he was smiling at her.

He began to step away from Zordon's tube towards her. Helena heard a faint groaning sound. It was coming from the direction of Zordon's destroyed tube. Helena wasn't sure, but could it be? Helena ran in the direction of Zordon's tube.

As she ran she felt one of Ivan's hands grab her left arm. He pulled her towards him making her face him. Ivan was even more repulsive up close. He gave her a toothy grin, Helena could smell his horrible breath, she could also see he clearly had ooze on the palms of his hands and in-between his fingers. "Ehhh! Disgusting!", Helena grimaced.

Ivan's smile only widened a little at the insult. "So this is where you've been hiding.", said Ooze. "Get your slimy hand off of me!", Helena retorted trying to wrench her arm free. "You're still that same feisty filly you were six thousand years ago Helena.", Ivan told her. What was he going on about, did Ivan know her?

"Let me go slime breath!", Helena shouted. "How kind of you to say such things Helena.", said Ivan just as Helena finally freed her arm. For some reason Ivan just flashed Helena an evil grin, but she didn't care all that mattered was Zordon. She ran over to Zordon's tube. To her relief Zordon was still there and he was alive, but it didn't look good.

Zordon was laying in a bed of broken crystals. He was breathing, but he looked old. "Zordon! Can you hear me?! Please answer me!", Helena shouted with tears in her eyes. Zordon opened his eyes and looked up at Helena. "Helena. You must leave this place now.", Zordon told Helena.

"No! I wont leave you Zordon!", Helena cried. "There's got to be something we can do!", she added. "Helena please run away and leave me here.", Zordon requested. Helena knew Zordon meant well, but she couldn't just leave him to die. She had to find a way to help him especially now that he was forced out of his time warp.

Ivan started to laugh like a mad man. Helena glanced at him glaring. "It's too late for that old man!", Ivan chuckled. She turned her focus back towards Zordon. "Zordon I'm going to...", Helena was cut off went she felt something constricting her left arm.

It wasn't just her left arm that felt constricted her whole left side felt like it was being squeezed. Helena looked at her arm to see what could be causing this. To her horror there was purple ooze wrapped around her arm and it wasn't just her arm her whole left side was being wrapped in ooze. Using her free arm Helena tried to get the ooze off, but this only helped it spread to her right side. 'How did this happen?!', Helena thought.

Then it hit her. When Ivan grabbed her arm he sneakily slathered some ooze onto the sleeve of her lab coat without her noticing and now she had fallen completely into his trap. She had to try to save herself, but how? Ivan laughed as Helena had finally noticed the ooze wrapping itself around her. "This was easier than I thought! Wouldn't you say Zordon old buddy, old pal?!", Ivan gloated.

Helena continued to struggle to free herself from the ooze. She felt Ivan's hands wrap around her shoulders. "Stop resisting. Come on, let's go, we're going somewhere.", Ivan told Helena leading her away. "No! Let me go! Someone help me!", Helena shrieked. There was a feeling of pain in her head as a vision of Ivan's face appeared in her mind, Helena felt a strong sense of fear overwhelm her as Ivan pulled her away, she screamed and then everything went black.

 **Oh no Helena's been captured by Ivan! What could he want with her? Well R & R if you want to find out. Tips welcome and no flamers.**


	3. Evil plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers in any way. Everything belongs to it's respective owners. I only own my oc's**

At the Angel Grove chemical plant Ivan was pondering on how to begin his plan. "Taking over the world is one thing, but finding good help to run it that's the killer.", Ivan told his two new henchmen Goldar and Mordant. "Would you like me to make a few calls?", Mordant asked. "No need. I'm going to recruit the parents of Angel Grove.", Ivan replied. "No offense boss, but they might find you a little disgusting.", said Goldar.

Mordant let out a really loud burp. "Well I suppose you would be the experts on that." said Ivan. "You forget I'm a master of disguise.", he added. "How could I forget I never knew.", said Mordant. "First I'll turn them into zombies and then I'll order them to dig up my ectomorphicons.", Ooze explained.

"Ehh how are you gonna do that?", Goldar asked "By showing them the wonders of being wicked. With a little bit of Ivan's Ooze.", Ivan answered his minion. He zapped some of the machinery. The machines began to create ooze. "Finally I get to finish what I started six thousand years ago." said Ivan as they all began to laugh evilly.

"Stop it! Get to work!", Ivan shouted at Goldar and Mordant. "Yes your royal heinous highness." said Mordant. "And while you're at it clean her up." Ivan told them. He gestured to an unconscious Helena covered in ooze almost from head to toe nearby. "Isn't that the rangers doctor? What's she doing here?", Goldar asked looking at Ivan.

"She's here to be my bride.", Ivan replied to Goldar's question. Goldar was surprised Ivan would even pick Helena to be his queen, let alone to be his future wife. "You mean you're gonna marry her?", Mordant asked stupidly. Both Ivan and Goldar just looked at Mordant. "This one isn't really the brightest bulb of the bunch is he?", Ivan asked Goldar.

"No not really.", Goldar whispered. Without further ado Goldar and Mordant got to work. Mordant took up being the one to clean Helena up. It took a little time, but he managed to get the ooze cleaned off. "Now ya look more presentable.", said Mordant admiring his handy work.

After Mordant left Helena alone she began to stir. Helena's eyes fluttered open. She began to take in her surroundings. Helena couldn't be sure, but it looked like the inside of a factory. Suddenly everything came back to her, upon remembering what had happened a part of Helena wished last nights events had just been a bad dream.

The important thing right now was to get out of here and get back to the Command Center to help Zordon and Alpha. She got up off the floor and looked around for a nearby exit. As Helena looked for a way out she saw what looked like a bunch of workers. 'Maybe one of them knows a way out.', Helena thought. She approached a worker.

"Excuse me sir do you know where the exit leading out of this factory is?", Helena asked. The worker didn't respond, he just kept doing what he was doing. "Sir did you hear me?", Helena asked. Confused Helena waved a hand in his face. When he didn't react she looked at his face.

Helena gasped and backed away after seeing his eyes were purple. She could tell whatever was wrong with this man was probably happening to the other workers. They were without a doubt being controlled by Ivan. She needed to get out of here and fast. Before she could even move Helena felt a hand on her shoulder.

Helena whipped around only to see Ivan smiling at her. Frightened she backed away. "I see you've met my workers.", said Ivan. "What is all of this? Why have you brainwashed all these citizens?!", Helena demanded. "Simple my dear. It's part of my plan.", Ivan told her.

It dawned on Helena what he was going to do. He was going to dig up the machines Zordon had warned the rangers about, the ectomorphicons, and he was using all these people in his plans. There was also one question why did Ivan capture her if she didn't have a place in his plans, let alone not just getting rid of her when he had the chance? "If taking Zordon out of commission was also part of your plan what do you need me for?", Helena asked. "You of all people should know why I'd want you my dear Helena.", Ivan answered.

Helena's face contorted to a look of confusion. Once again Ivan was telling her that he knew her before her memory loss. Ivan seemed to notice her confusion and spoke up. "What's the matter? You don't remember me? We used to have such lovely times together.", Ivan taunted as if he were trying refresh her memory. "I highly doubt that.", Helena said with a look of distrust.

Ivan looked Helena in the eyes. "I don't remember you Ooze so stop looking at me like that. I lost my memory long ago so there's no point in trying to get me to remember.", Helena told him. "Really? Did you hit your head?", Ivan asked smirking. "I wouldn't know Zordon never told me about anything before this.", Helena replied. "It's probably a good thing he didn't too. For all I know I had so many horrible things happen to me that they're better off left forgotten.", she added.

Despite her memory loss she still possessed many of her qualities. Her patience, kindness, and most of all she was lively. Helena possessed beauty unlike any he's ever seen in a woman. Her long dark hair, pale complexion, a genuinely beautiful face, she was leggy, eyes so full of life and energy. Her beauty surpassed even the one called Rita.

The red dress wasn't too shabby, but she could probably do without the lab coat. Now that he was free he would have her. Helena was his and he would rule with her by his side. Ivan caressed Helena's face with a clawed hand. He felt her shiver a little and her face had a look of disgust.

Helena pulled away from Ivan disgusted that he had touched her face. Ivan grinned at her wickedly. She needed to think of a way to get away from him. "If you're thinking about escaping don't even bother to try.", Ivan told her. "Zordon is growing old, your rangers are elsewhere, and I'm sure that little junk pile wont even face me after last time.", he added.

Ooze grabbed Helena by the arm, pulling her close to him, and he forced her to walk with him. Helena was repulsed with being so close to him. 'This is so disgusting. His breath stinks and he's got ooze on his hands.', Helena thought. Later they arrived at a construction sight. Helena could see more brainwashed people working with pickaxes and shovels.

There was no mistaking it this was where the ectomorphicons were buried. She could only hope the rangers where ever they are would get back in time to stop Ivan. "The rangers with stop you and they will come for me.", Helena taunted. "Sure they will.", Ivan replied a little smugly. Helena noticed he sounded rather confident that the rangers would never beat him.

"Why are you so confident?", Helena asked. "Your precious rangers are probably being torn to pieces by my tengu warriors as we speak.", Ivan told her. Helena gasped as Ivan let go of her arm. She backed away slightly. "What?! No! Ivan what have you done?! They're just kids!", Helena yelled.

"Even so I they're a threat and I hate teenagers. So I took care of them.", said Ivan. Helena didn't want to believe it, this had to be a lie. Tears began to well up. "YOU EVIL MONSTER!", Helena shouted. "Dry your tears. Soon you'll be a queen.", Ivan told Helena with an evil grin.

Helena was surprised at Ivan's sudden remark. 'Queen? Did he just say queen? No way! There's no way I could ever marry a monster like him!', Helena thought. As Helena thought this an image appeared in her mind. She was standing in front of a mirror. She also wore a long black dress with elbow length black gloves.

In the mirror Helena could see she had a look of fear on her own face. Ivan was standing behind her smirking. Helena screamed as Ivan grabbed her shoulders. Helena felt a sensation of lightheadedness and placed her hand to her forehead. Everything was spinning until Ooze's voice snapped her back into focus.

"Just what were you thinking about my dear?", Ooze asked. Helena just turned her head away. She honestly didn't want to talk to him about the vision she just experienced. "Playing coy are we?", he chuckled. 'I'm not playing coy you disgusting creep! At least he can't read minds.', Helena thought to herself.

Ivan lead her away from the spot they were standing at. Helena could only watch as these poor people worked to dig up Ooze's weapons of mass destruction. The rangers were either dead or seriously hurt. Zordon and Alpha needed her help, but she couldn't get to them. To make matters worse the ectomorphincons were being dug up and once Ivan gets what he wants she would be forced to rule along side him as his queen.

 **Ivan's sent his tengu after the rangers and now he's planning on ruling the universe. Will Helena eventually be forced to say I do? R & R if you want to find out. Tips on what I can do to improve are welcome. No flamers please.**


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers in any way everything belongs to it's respective owners. I do own my oc's.**

At the construction site the brainwashed citizens continued to work on digging up the ectomorphicons. Helena just sat from where she was watching with Ivan and Goldar. Goldar handed her a bottle of water to drink, but Helena didn't trust it. "What's the matter? It's just water.", Goldar said raising a brow. "Are you two trying to poison me?", Helena asked eyeing both of them with suspicion.

Ivan just burst into laughter upon hearing Helena's remark. "You think I'm trying poison you?!", Ivan said amused. As far as Ivan or Goldar putting something in the water Helena could only take Ivan's reaction as a no. Helena took a sip from the bottle. At least they had the decency to feed her and give her something to drink.

They would let Helena go to the bathroom, but she would always be guarded by Goldar or Mordant to make sure she wouldn't attempt to escape. "I forgot how slow parents are. Oh Goldy I'm bored. Let's have some fun.", Ivan complained. He looked at one of the workers that was digging with a shovel. "Hey you!", Ivan shouted. The worker stopped what he was doing.

"Dance!", Ivan commanded. The worker started dancing, but Ivan wasn't too pleased. "Do the swim.", he ordered. The worker started doing the swim. "Ballet.", Goldar commanded.

The man as ordered started dancing ballet. Ivan and Goldar laughed at him as he danced. Helena could only shake her head. A screeching sound began to fill the air. Helena looked up only to see what looked like a bunch of bird-like creatures flying down towards them.

"Hey boss they're back.", Goldar told Ivan. "Ah, my tengu.", said Ivan setting down the drink in his hand. The tengu landed continuing to make their screeching sounds. "Stop your screeching.", Ivan told his creatures. "How did you fair?", he asked.

"It couldn't have gone better.", one of the tengu replied. Ivan looked pleased, Helena however did not, she looked almost like she was going to scream, and cry. "Threw one off a mountain and another into a raging river.", said another tengu. Helena silently gasped and covered her mouth. 'No I can't believe this! He actually defeated the Power Rangers! He's actually getting away with this! This can't be happening!', Helena thought in dismay.

Ivan laughed pleased with his tengu. "So they've all been destroyed?", Ivan asked. "Well we were about to destroy them...", a tengu told him before Ooze cut him off. "What you didn't kill them?! You call yourselves tengu warriors, you're more like tengu turkeys! I'll have you all stuffed and roasted!", Ooze angrily growled. Upon hearing this Helena turned her head, keeping her face covered a little so that Ivan and Goldar wouldn't see her smiling at the thought of his failure.

'The rangers they're all right! I almost thought for sure that Ooze had gotten rid of them. There's still a chance to stop him for good and to save Zordon.', Helena thought feeling hopeful. "But, but master there was this monster with these huge sticks and kept twirling them around.", said one tengu. "Sticks? Did these sticks have a whistling sound?", Ivan asked concerned. Helena could have sworn there was a little stress in his voice. "Ehh more like nails on a chalkboard.", the tengu replied.

"Dulcea. That meddlesome, manipulative she-devil of a witch! If she leads them to the great power everything will be ruined!", Ooze said with worry in his voice. Guessing from Ooze's reaction Helena could only guess it was something that would do more than put an end to his plans. "You want us to take another wack at it?", the tengu asked. "How about taking another quack at it?!", Ivan shouted. He fired a blast of electricity at the tengu causing them to explode.

Helena was shocked at what just happened. How could anyone be so cruel to someone that was loyal to them? They may have been monsters, but he was the one who gave them life, and he just obliterated them. 'He's so brutal, it's awful.', Helena thought. "No time to waste my ectomorphicon machines must be unearthed by sundown!", Ivan declared.

Helena quickly made her face look normal to avoid being suspected of her secret thoughts. The last thing she needed was Ooze or Goldar finding out she was having a little fun at Ooze's expense or how appalled she was that he had eliminated his own foot soldiers. Helena could see the mixed emotions on his face, but kept a straight face and quiet. Then it happened again, another vision began to materialize in her mind. This one however was more intense.

Helena was walking along what appeared to be a garden outside of a building. She looked happy and lively. She stopped to look at what looked a little like roses. Helena tried to pick one, but pricked her finger on a thorn. She put her finger to her mouth.

When she looked at the cut it was already starting to heal. Helena seemed to act as if it was normal. She continued her stroll through the garden, as she did something caught her eye. Helena saw what appeared to be a man on the ground apparently injured. She approached the man and examined his injuries.

Helena not wanting the man to suffer held her arms out and began to release a healing energy. The mans injuries were vanishing, once he was completely healed Helena offered to help him up, but he refused. The man asked for the name of the one who helped him. After Helena told the man her name it was only then things got creepy. The man suddenly shifted into non other than Ivan Ooze!

A look of dread made it's way across Helena's face. She screamed and tried to run away, but Ivan grabbed her arm. Helena felt Ivan's slimy hand with long finger nails holding her back. He pulled her towards him. Helena looked at her captor afraid and it was understandable why.

Ivan observed Helena as he had her by the arm. From his movements it was clear he was admiring Helena's beauty. He smiled a wicked grin. It was slightly hard to hear, but Helena could make out Ivan telling her his plans for her planet. "Who would've guessed that someone from the planet I'm about to conquer would treat my wounds.", Ivan said.

Helena's eyes went wide. This was the morphological being that she had been warned about Ivan Ooze. She had just aided one of the worst of many villains in the universe. Helena tried to struggle to free herself from his grip. "No let me go and leave this planet alone!", Helena shrieked.

Ivan's voice was becoming more clear as he spoke. "Oh, sweet Helena don't resist me. It would suit you better if you didn't.", Ivan told her. Things only got worse after being captured by Ooze. He went on to conquer more planets. The next one on his list was Earth.

Helena never felt so much pain and fear in her life. When Ooze wasn't around some of his minions would try to study her after discovering her ability to heal. They would strap her down on a lab table and deliberately injure her to see how fast she would heal. His minions would even go on to discover the other powers and abilities at her disposal. She would be made to use pyrokinesis on objects, use her amazing physical strength, even manifesting a pair of wings to fly.

Helena hated this new life. She was unhappy, being experimented on, Ivan would flirt with her. To make matters worse he wanted her to be his queen this even included being the mother to his future heirs. Helena didn't want to imagine being Ivan's queen let alone raising that monsters children. Lately Helena began to hear rumors about Ooze constructing weapons.

She didn't want to know what these weapons could do. Helena had also heard about a group of young warriors fighting on behalf of someone called Zordon of Eltar. If she could just find a way to escape perhaps this Zordon person could help her. Helena thought for a moment and finally she had something. While Ooze is distracted with going to check on his weapons she would flee to go to Zordon.

Soon the promised day arrived. It was now or never. Helena created a small fire with her pyrokinesis to keep Ooze's minions occupied. Manifesting her wings she took off high into the air. Helena needed to fly up into the clouds in order to avoid being spotted.

It took a while, but eventually it was worth it. She had finally found the one called Zordon. He was shocked upon hearing Helena's story about how she was kidnapped and the other details. Zordon couldn't begin to imagine what kind of hardship Helena had to endure. He tried to calm Helena as she cried.

"I don't want to be his queen!", Helena sobbed. "Having that monsters children It's too frightening. Any child I have will inherit my mutation.", she added. "Mutation? Please explain?", Zordon asked. "It all started with my mother. I don't know how it just did. My powers they just aren't normal. My mutation can pass to others through genetics. Putting it simple I'm a potential Mitochondrial Eve of sorts.", Helena explained. Zordon didn't need to know what disaster Ivan's heirs could cause especially with powers like Helena's.

As she came back to reality Helena didn't notice she had placed a hand to her head and raised her other hand firing a blast of pyrokinetic energy that whizzed past and hit the ground. "Hey what's the big idea you coulda torched someone?!", Goldar shouted. Ivan however seemed a little pleased. Helena saw him in front of her smiling a little. "You remember now don't you?", Ivan said with a smirk.

Helena knew there was no hiding it. Her face said it all, she had regained some of her memories. Now she knew why she had these visions. Helena had met Ooze six thousand years ago. After this meeting she had been kidnapped, it all made sense now.

Though she had some of her memory restored Helena knew she would still be no match for Ivan even with powers. She lowered the hand that had fired the blast. Ivan wrapped an arm around Helena. She flinched slightly as he did. 'At least he hasn't tried to kiss me...', Helena thought.

She needed to be patient. Soon a window of opportunity would open up and once it did she was going to take it. As time passed one of the ectomorphicons had been almost completely unearthed. If Helena was correct Ivan called it the Hornitor, he also mentioned something about the other being called the Scorpitron. Goldar and Mordant joined each other in laughing and gloating about taking over the Earth.

 **The ectomorphicons are almost fully dug up. Will the rangers make it back in time? R & R if you want to find out. Tips welcome, no flamers please.**


	5. Destruction and fleeing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers in any way everything belongs to it's respective owners. I only own my oc.**

It was the early afternoon. At the Angel Grove chemical plant Helena watched from where she was with Ivan, Goldar, and Mordant as the ectomorphicons were finally completely assembled. Goldar barked orders at the brainwashed citizens. Helena didn't like the way things were going, she had a bad feeling about this. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Ivan spoke up.

"Parents of Angel Grove. You have completed my ectomorphicons, but frankly I'm sick of your ugly faces and your dull personalities. You will return to the construction site and leap to your doom.", Ivan commanded. Helena's eyes went wide at what she just heard. She gasped and looked at Ivan horrified. "You..you monsters! They'll die!", Helena cried. "Exactly.", Ivan replied to Helena with a wicked smile.

Helena couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing. "Mordant let the ooze flow!", Ivan yelled. Mordant as ordered turned a valve wheel allowing ooze to pump directly into the ectomorphicons. Helena felt like she was about to gag, it was just too disgusting. "Ooze give my creatures life I tell you! Life!", Ivan declared.

He zapped the machines with purple electricity. There was a humming sound and growling as the ectomorphicons roared to life. "Now my machines will destroy this city!", Ivan shouted in excitement. His evil laughter pierced the air. It was actually happening Ivan had gotten his evil machines operational, the rangers were still who knows where, and now Angel Grove was going to be attacked with no one to protect it.

'Rangers where ever you are please hurry! Angel Grove and the Earth need you. I hope there's still a home to save when they get back.', Helena thought. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders. Guessing from the long nails and slimy hands it was Ivan. Helena felt her forehead being kissed. "Yuck!", Helena exclaimed in disgust.

"Come along my future queen. My machines have a city to destroy and we're going to watch from a good view.", Ivan spoke into Helena's ear. He began to lead Helena out of the building with Goldar. Mordant apparently turned tail and left. 'Hopefully the rangers also get back before Ooze decides to start having me fitted for wedding dresses.', Helena thought repulsed at the idea. The ectomorphicons soon followed them out destroying the building in the process.

Ivan later found a perfect spot with a good view above the city to watch the destruction it was none other then the Angel Grove Observatory. Helena watched in horror as all the people down below screamed and either crashed or got out of their cars as they ran for their lives. "Citizens of Angel Grove how do you like my friends?", Ivan asked chuckling. Helena wanted to help these people, but right now there was no escape from Ivan. She heard Ivan and Goldar making remarks about their handy work, but she didn't care.

Citizens ran to evacuate the city. The ectomorphicons continued their destruction of Angel Grove even after the citizens had managed to escape. It was now night time. "I love the smell of destruction in the evening.", said Ivan clearly pleased. "Me too.", Goldar replied.

Ivan suddenly began to sniff the air as if he smelled something bad. "What's that smell?," Ivan wondered. "Inconceivable, the Power Rangers!", Ivan growled. Helena looked up to see six multicolored streaks in the sky. She smiled happy to see the rangers made it back.

"Rangers!", Helena cried excitedly. She could see the rangers down below, they seemed to notice the ectomorphicons approaching them. Helena could also make out the rangers forming a circle and pointing their power coins. A symbol with animals different from the original zords appeared. Helena could've sworn she heard Goldar say "Uh oh".

There was a bolt of lightning and with that the rangers zords appeared flying in the sky. Helena grinned, these new zords looked amazing. There was a Falcon Zord, Bear Zord, Wolf Zord, Ape Zord, Frog Zord, and a Crane Zord. "Oh no! It's the zords!", Goldar shouted. "Oh zords shmords. I'll crush em like roaches.", Ivan remarked.

The rangers jumped into the cockpits of the new zords. Helena watched as the rangers began to battle the ectomorphicons. Billy and Adam were dealing with the Scorpitron while Rocky and Aisha were taking care of the Hornitor. Aisha's zord got hit hard enough to cause it to slam into a building and knock the zord down a little. Something caught Helena's eye.

It was the crane zord and it was heading right towards the tower. "Ah, here comes that cute little pink ranger to the rescue.", said Ivan. "Oh you think she's cute too huh?", Goldar asked. Ivan glared a little at Goldar growling. This gave Helena an idea, if Helena could get Kimberly's attention she might be able to alert the other rangers as to where she's at.

"So you wanna play huh?", said Ivan firing purple electricity at the zord. What was surprising was Ooze was keeping the zord in place. Helena could only guess it was an electromagnetic deadlock keeping the zord from flying away. "Kimberly!", Helena cried worried about the pink ranger. Then as if a miracle happened the crane zord managed to break free by Kimberly simply activating the thrusters.

Helena sighed relieved that the young lady managed to get away. In the cockpit of the crane zord Kimberly radioed the other rangers. "Guys I just spotted Helena! Ivan's got her with him!", Kimberly said frantically. "We've gotta rescue her!", she added. "Don't worry Kim we'll get her out of there!", Tommy told her.

Back down below on the streets of the city the Scorpitrons tail broke off spraying ooze in the surrounding area. Helena noticed the look on Ivan's face as this happened. The falcon zord flew in the direction of the Scorpitron firing rockets, they hit their target destroying the monstrosity upon impact. The zords all began to group up to corner Hornitor. 'If I time it just right I might be able to land on one of the zords. This may hurt, but at least I can heal fast. It's now or never.', Helena thought pulling a belt like gadget from one of her lab coat pockets.

She ran over to part of the railing, climbed up, and strapped the belt around her waist. Ivan and Goldar looked up surprised. "See you later Ooze!", Helena told Ivan winking while blowing him a kiss before pushing herself off the tower. "Ahh, that's one of the things I love about that gal she's sassy!", Ivan said as Helena made her escape. As she fell Helena surveyed her surroundings.

"Perfect.", said Helena as she saw the perfect angle to use her gadget. Helena pressed a button on the belt firing what looked like a grappling hook at a nearby building. She swung maneuvering herself onto the head of the falcon zord. Helena retracted the cable back into the belt. She could only imagine Tommy's surprise at her sudden dropping down.

Helena looked at the white ranger sitting in the cockpit. "Tommy I'm heading back to the Command Center! Zordon and Alpha need me there!", Helena shouted. The white ranger nodded in acknowledgement. Alright let's see if I can still do this.", Helena muttered. Focusing Helena manifested her wings.

She flapped them and started gaining altitude. With that Helena took off into the air. As she was flying in the direction towards the Command Center she could make out Ivan in his ooze form stretching out, connecting to Hornitor. Helena grimaced as she watched him merge with his creation. Ivan grabbed the tower, pulling it out of the ground.

Goldar suddenly flew right passed her looking terrified. Helena laughed at Goldar's sudden cowardice. She could make out the rangers combining their zords into a new megazord. "Good luck rangers!", Helena called over to them. With no time to waste Helena continued to make her way to the Command Center.

 **The rangers are back and they're fighting with their new megazord. Helena has also finally escaped Ivan. Will she make it back to the Command Center in time? R & R if you want to find out more. Tips welcome, no flamers please.**


	6. Home at last

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers in any way. Everything belongs to it's respective owners. I only own my oc.**

It took a little bit of time, but Helena finally made it back to the Command Center. Even though it was still in shambles Helena was glad to be home. She saw Alpha up by Zordon's destroyed tube. Running up to them Helena shouted out "Zordon, Alpha!". Alpha turned to face her.

"Helena! You're back!", Alpha cried. Helena hugged the young robot happy to see him. "Ai yi yi! Helena I was worried about you.", Alpha said relieved. Releasing him from the hug Helena said "Ivan had me trapped, but I managed to escape". She looked down at Zordon.

Helena gasped, Zordon's condition had worsened while she was gone. He looked so much older and haggard. He was still breathing, so that was a good sign. Helena ran to the med bay and came back with a stethoscope. She took Zordon's hand, it was cold.

Zordon's body temperature was dropping, this was bad. Helena placed the earpieces in her ears, then placed the resonator where Zordon's heart should be. His heart was beating, but it was weakening. Zordon opened his eyes and smiled faintly. "Helena thank goodness you are safe.", Zordon rasped.

"Zordon please save your strength. The rangers will be here soon.", said Helena. "At least I got to see you safe once more.", Zordon rasped. "Zordon please don't talk like that. Everything's going to be fine.", Helena told him gently. Zordon closed his eyes, Helena felt his hand go limp in hers, and his heart was no longer beating. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"ZORDON! NO!", Helena screamed. "Zordon please open your eyes, look at me! You can't go! You just can't!", she shrieked. Alpha bowed his head in sadness. Soon the rangers teleported in. "Alpha, Helena!", Aisha cried getting their attention.

Alpha looked at the rangers. "Rangers you made it, but I'm afraid you're too late.", Alpha told them sadly. "Too late?" Billy said shocked. "This can't be happening.", said Kimberly on the verge of tears. Helena lowered her head in sadness.

What would they do now without Zordon? He had been a very important part of their lives. To lose him was like loosing a part of themselves. Suddenly Tommy spoke up. "Remember what we learned? To those who possess the great power all things are possible.", he told the other rangers.

'Tommy are you saying Zordon can still be saved?', Helena thought looking hopeful. The rangers surrounded Zordon's destroyed tube and joined hands. The emblems on their chests began to glow. The animals symbols began to join each other into one symbol of light. The whole Command Center was being touched by the light that emitted.

"Alpha look!", Helena cried gesturing to what was happening. Alpha surprised looked at his hands. The Command Center was repairing itself. As everything was being pieced back together the light flowed around Zordon, and then entered his chest. Zordon opened his eyes gasping for air. The Command Center now fully restored lit up full of energy.

Zordon's tube now repaired glowed. The column of light shone down and Zordon's face appeared. The rangers, Helena, and Alpha were overwhelmed with relief and excitement. "Zordon!", the rangers all said in unison. "Rangers!", Zordon cried.

"He's Alive! He's alive! He's Alive!", Alpha cheered. "We thought that you had." Kimberly said relieved Zordon was okay. "It is good to see you again too.", Zordon replied with a smile. Helena wiped away her tears. Later after the rangers left Helena looked up at Zordon.

"You seem troubled Helena is something the matter?", Zordon asked concerned. "Zordon I...I remember now. Not everything, but about Ivan, how I met you, and about my powers.", Helena confessed. Zordon didn't seem too surprised. "I knew one day you may remember the truth. I did not wish to keep this from you. I am sorry Helena.", Zordon explained. "Please you don't have to apologize Zordon. I understand now. You were only trying to protect me.", Helena told Zordon gently.

"And most important of all I'm just happy you're alive!", Helena cried. Tears ran down her face as she began to cry. "I don't know what any of us would do without you!", she sobbed. Zordon smiled down at Helena. He was proud of how Helena had grown over the years.

Some time went by and things were finally back to normal. Angel Grove was now fixed up. Helena kept helping Alpha out with things at the Command Center. The rangers were living their lives and enjoying it. It was truly a time of happiness and celebration. Things from then on would only get better.

 **Well how was it? I hope everyone enjoyed this. R & R. No flamers please.**


End file.
